39 clues: A new chapter begins
by NatsuDragneel46
Summary: this is where another Cahill adventure starts. Uncle Alistair is kidnapped by the Vespers and the Vespers are plotting an attack against the Cahills, and the only way to stop them is by joining forces of all the branches of Cahills; and this means they have to stay together under one roof. Dan can smell trouble brewing around and also- a lot of romance. hope you guys like it!


**Hey you guys! This is my first fanfic so I would understand is you guys don't find it that good but even so, I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues and everything here that does not look like I own, thanks; now on with the story.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Amy and Dan were at the mansion, when suddenly they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" said Amy. She opened the door, and she felt her heart leap on to her throat, "Hello, Love." He said with one his most famous smirks. Yep- you guessed it; the notorious Ian Kabra has shown up on our door. "Ughh… how could you walk around in those disgusting clothes?!" There's only one girl who could complain that much about clothes and fashion- Natalie Kabra, Ian Kabra's one and only little sister. Ughh, I never would've guessed they'd come here so soon. My sister has called a meeting to all Cahills, which unfortunately includes the Cobras. She said something about the Vespers plotting an attack, and also something about Uncle Alistair being held hostage- at least that's what I heard. Anyway, all Cahills were supposed to come meaning the Holts, representing the Tomas branch, the Starling triplets, representing the Ekats, of course us, Madrigals, and last and definitely the least, the Cobras, representing the Lucians. "Here so soon? You just couldn't stay away from Amy can't you?" I said with a hint of sarcasm. I remembered how he left us in Korea for dead, and almost killed me in Africa, yet he still keeps up his act as all in-love-with-Amy-thing his witch of a mother asked him to play. And I still don't forgive him for the times he made _my _sister cry, I might be younger but I need to protect my sister from bad dudes like him.

"I-I, u-um…" _Why is it so hard to talk to this guy, oh, right, he's not just any guy, he's Ian Kabra, the guy that can shatter my heart into a million pieces but manages to put them all back together, __**that**__ Ian Kabra._ I thought miserably. "Yes, Love?" He said, still with his oh-so-irritating-smirk. _Oh, I just never get tired of this. _He thought to himself."She's trying to say 'get out of here, we don't need you and all that junk so- Goodbye!" I've almost succeeded closing the door when Amy hit me in the head. "Hey! What was that for? Can't you see I'm doing us a favor?" I said, hoping she'll agree with me- and she did just not exactly the way I was expecting her to. "I know-" she let out an exasperated sigh, "But they're Lucians, and we need master strategists like them to help us on this one." She looked into my eyes and said, _Dan,_ _you've got to understand; we need their help on this one; if we didn't need their help I would've never called for them in the first place. _I said _Fine! But if he lays even a __**finger **__on you, or hurts you- he is __**so **__gonna get it. Thanks _she said, nodding slightly.

"So let's get to business, why did you invite us here?" Ian said, apparently still with that stupid smirk in his face, and then Amy got that serious look on her facemeaning only one thing; _trouble- serious trouble. _It was worse than I imagined, the Kabras have to move in with us because unfortunately, they were very much needed here and _we _cannot afford to put them in danger alone "And that would be a problem because?" I said but she just glared at me. _Oh great! Just great; one minute we were having a normal, simple breakfast- the next minute the Kabras are going to have to stay with us for God-knows how long. Ughh this is the worst day yet._ Ian and Amy are discussing things about why we called them here and Natalie is still in our couch worrying about her make-up. _Ughh, I just couldn't stand her! She's just so irritating. _Then she noticed me staring intently at her, "So, Daniel-" she said "Could you stop calling me that, its Dan not Daniel, you lame people should respect me and call me NINJA Lord Master!" I said "Ughh, you are _so _annoying, as I was saying; do you have any idea what this is all about?" she said curiously. "Why do _you _need to know? It's none of your business _Natalie." _I said copying her accent. "Well, unfortunately _Daniel,_ I have a right to know considering that you and your _pathetic _sister have called us here, and we came" she said, imitating her brother's smirk; or is it a family trait- but who cares? What matters is _she _of all people had the nerve to talk about _my _sister like that. Oh, she is _so _going to get it. I pounced at her like a mad dog but she avoided me and threw me off balance. Then from right inside her purse was her dart gun full of poisoned darts- of which may I remind you, she made herself. She pointed it at me and I was taunting her to pull trigger, as she was going to do it my sister and Cobra had just finished talking and saw the commotion. Ian whispered something in Natalie's ear and Amy was just looking at me like she said _what in the world are you two doing! _And I just shot her a look that said _she started it! _And I went over to the Kabras and muttered under my breath "coward" and I think she heard me because she was staring at me like she was trying to decide which poison to throw at me like perhaps a poison to make me sleep forever, or a lethal poison that can make my eyes pop right out of my head, or even maybe a poison as strong as acid to burn me through my bones or worse- my collection.


End file.
